


A Small Problem

by TheGreatDarkOne



Series: The Foursome Nobody Asked For [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Out of Character, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatDarkOne/pseuds/TheGreatDarkOne
Summary: Kakuzu comes home to witness the aftermath of a breakdown
Relationships: Kakuzu/Uchiha Itachi
Series: The Foursome Nobody Asked For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Small Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Something small that fits into a series my friend and I are working on!

Kakuzu knew there was a problem when the front door reeked of weed. Opening the door was enough to give him a brief contact high, the house gushing smoke out of the finally open door. There was a hint of cinnamon, an obvious sign that someone was at least trying to cover the scent. Kakuzu quickly walked into the house, trying to limit how badly their home smelled and potentially hide the culprit.

Itachi was stretched out on the couch, bubbler disgusting from the constant use it was no doubt getting. Their small ashtray held the ends of at least 3 joints, the tray near full with how much the man had to have smoked. His slurpee cup sat on the table next to his laptop, probably full of the wine Itachi had brought home for nice dinners. A half typed document was open on his computer, probably the beginnings of an essay Itachi had been talking about for a while.

The younger man looked like death when Kakuzu finally got a good look at him. His hair was a mess, hair falling out of his loose ponytail. He’d yet to get out of his pajamas which had bits of ash rubbed into them. His eyes were bloodshot, dried tear tracks being the only sign that it wasn’t just from him getting stupid high. A look of utter defeat rested on his face as he gazed sadly at Kakuzu, mouth resting on the spout of the bubbler. He gave Kakuzu a quick acknowledgement before quickly taking his next hit. He held it, extending the hand holding the glass to Kakuzu, who graciously accepted. They dropped his bag by their couch, moving to sit next to Itachi. The hit was terrible, the water definitely needed changing, but this act of solidarity seemed to put Itachi at ease. They both exhaled, relaxing more on the couch. Kakuzu reached forward for Itachi’s cup, taking two swigs of it before passing it along. While Itachi slammed what was left of the drink, Kakuzu picked up the ignored computer.

“So, where do we start?”


End file.
